


Enquanto você me amar

by elizabeta_draculea



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeta_draculea/pseuds/elizabeta_draculea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após uma batatlha, Shiryu pensa um pouco sobre seu relaciomento com Seiya. E Hyoga repensa sobre seu coração gelado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enquanto você me amar

**Author's Note:**

> Fic feita para a minha amada mother e amiga Evil Kitsune, tipo em 2003. Dez anos depois, eis que ela finalmente fica pronta.

Enquanto você me amar - Mirrors  
“Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along”  
Justin Timberlake - Mirrors

Shiryu olhou novamente para o mar, os olhos azuis do cavaleiro de dragão perdidos no meio das águas frias do oceano. Estavam na Grécia se recuperando novamente de uma batalha para salvar Athena. De todos o que mais necessitara de cuidados fora o Seiya. Como sempre o cavaleiro de Pegasus quase morrera para salvar a deusa. Como sempre, ele se arriscara para proteger a Saory.  
Shi colocou o rosto entre as mãos, um longo suspiro saindo de seus lábios. Ele não deveria estar assim, não deveria se sentir dessa forma, afinal era o dever de Seiya, o de todos os cavaleiros se arriscarem pela deusa Athena e por sua reencarnação humana, mas por ser a Saory e o Seiya, isso sempre levava o chinês para o mesmo lugar: qual a importância dele e desse relacionamento para o Seiya?  
Fora complicado no inicio, lidar com a reação de todos quando souberam que eles não eram apenas amigos, que aquilo não era apenas companheirismo e ainda assim, eles conseguiram seguir em frente, conseguiram vencer e permanecerem juntos. Bom, quase tudo.  
Parecia que, desde que descobrira que Seiya estava com Shiryu, Saory fazia questão de se arriscar cada vez mais, fazia questão de sempre se por em risco somente para ver até quando Seiya iria se arriscar, iria lutar por ela, iria morrer por ela. Como se assim ela, simplesmente, jogar no rosto do Shi que ela iria ser a vencedora.  
E parecia que ia ser mesmo, dessa vez Seiya quase não retornara. Shiryu podia ver com toda a nitidez o corpo moreno ainda ferido, o sangue escorrendo por seus dedos, o desespero com que chamara seu nome. Como uma prece, repetindo “Seiya” sem parar, tentando guiar de volta ao mundo dos vivos o espírito do cavaleiro de Pegasus. Aquilo deixara tudo pior, a sensação que dessa vez poderia ter sido a última, que não teria como ele fazer nada, além de observar a pessoa que amava e que era sua metade, que completava seu coração e alma, morrer. Por outra pessoa.  
Três semanas depois e eles ainda não puderam nem conversar, nenhum momento sozinhos para que pudessem conversar, para que Shi pudesse falar tudo que estava em sua cabeça, que estava em seu pensamento. Médicos, enfermeiras, os outros cavaleiros e Saory. Todos os momentos, toda a hora, ela estava lá.  
Foi para evitar uma atitude mais drástica que fez com que o chinês saísse do quarto do Seiya. Na realidade, tudo começara da forma correta. Estavam finalmente sozinhos, Pegasus estava bem melhor e já havia recebido a completa alta dos médicos, não havia mais a necessidade de enfermeiras e tratamentos. Seiya estava sentado, com seu violão no colo, usava somente um shorts solto no corpo, o rosto de moleque travesso enquanto dedilhava alguma canção obscura latina.  
Shi ficou observando enquanto o namorado tocava: a língua rosada para fora dos lábios, brincando com as cordas do violão em suas mãos. Era uma das coisas que mais amava no Seiya, o jeito alegre e jovial que ele nunca perdera, mesmo com todos os problemas que já passara na vida, Seiya era sempre otimista.  
-O que foi, Shi? – ele parara de tocar, vendo a expressão séria no rosto do cavaleiro de Dragão.  
-Acho que devemos conversar.  
Seiya sorriu, deixando o violão de lado e indo até o Shi, puxando ele pela ponta do longo cabelo negro, conseguindo roubar um beijo rápido.  
-“Conversar” seria realmente interessante – Pegasus disse, dando uma piscadinha para o namorado.  
Shi se afastou, olhando ainda mais sério para o Seiya que, sem entender, franziu a testa.  
-O que foi? Eu fiz algo? Por que está bravo comigo? – com a voz baixa e sem realmente entender a atitude do outro, Seiya esperou a resposta.  
Foi nessa instante que Saory decidiu aparecer e entrar, batendo de leve na porta e interrompendo os dois.  
-Seiya, desculpe atrapalhar, mas precisava falar sozinha com você.  
Shiryu ficou olhando para a reencarnação de Athena. A vontade que tinha de simplesmente mandar a garota se tocar e sair era imensa, mas ele sabia bem que não iria adiantar. Antes de ouvir qualquer resposta do Seiya, o cavaleiro de Dragão fez uma mesura e se dirigiu à porta.  
-Ele é todo seu, divirta-se. – disse já do lado de fora do quarto. Desde então, se encontrava na praia da Mansão, sentado e observando o mar. Pensando.  
A raiva já havia passado, deixando apenas aquela sensação de vazio, de ter fracassado, de ter falhado. Nem sabia quanto tempo havia passado quando sentiu primeiramente o cosmos conhecido, seguido pelo som dos passos. Quando Seiya sentara finalmente ao seu lado, o cheiro tão característico do cavaleiro de Pegasus preenchendo cada sentido do cavaleiro de Dragão.  
Canela e açúcar. Shiryu sempre achara engraçado o fato que Seiya cheirasse a algo tão infantil e ao mesmo tempo, erótico. Somente Seiya.  
-Shi, o que... o que eu fiz de errado? Por que está com raiva de mim? Diz-me para que eu possa dar um jeito e me desculpar. – Seiya disse, olhando para as próprias mãos, esperando a resposta do Shi.  
Shiryu ficou calado por um tempo, o chinês observando o movimento das ondas, o som do mar indo e vindo.  
-Você sempre quase morre por ela. Ela. Em todas as batalhas, em todas as lutas, sempre é por ela, e eu não sei como lidar com isso. Com o fato que ela é nossa deusa e é nosso dever protegê-la, com o fato que ela ficaria com você, se pudesse. Eu não sei como aceitar isso, Seiya. Não sei como lidar com o fato que toda a vez é a mesma coisa: você, quase morto, para salvar a Saory. – Shi disse, virando para encarar os olhos marrons do cavaleiro de Pegasus.  
Seiya sorriu, não o sorriso que dava sempre para o Shi, alegre, quente, espontâneo, mas um tão triste, sério.  
-Eu posso morrer por ela, mas é por você que eu volto. É por você que encontro forças para permanecer de pé, Shi. É você que me mantém aqui, lutando. Foi a sua voz que me fez retornar dessa vez, me chamando, me guiando, me ancorando nessa vida para conseguir vencer qualquer desafio, qualquer inimigo. – ele disse segurando o longo cabelo negro do chinês – eu luto por Athena, sim... quase morro por ela, mas sempre, sempre irei retornar por você.  
Shiryu sentiu as lagrimas se aproximarem, fechando os olhos e ouvindo as palavras do Seiya. Ele sentiu o corpo menor ficar mais próximo de si, as mãos calejadas pelas lutas e treinos, seguirem pela cintura do Dragão.  
-Seiya...  
-Você é meu reflexo. É a parte que reflete tudo de bom que sou, que tenho, que quero. Você é a minha alma. Você, Shi, mais ninguém. – Seiya disse, aproximando o rosto, os lábios se entreabrindo como em um convite.  
Shiryu não pensou, desfazendo o espaço que os separavam, o beijo começando de forma tímida, escalando devagar em intensidade e desejo, ficando incontrolável, deixando ambos sem fôlego. Seiya foi o primeiro a se afastar, mordendo devagar os lábios do Shi: mais ninguém, Shi.  
Shiryu fez um sim com a cabeça, levantando e puxando o Seiya consigo, levando ele de volta à mansão. Ele olhou ao redor, percebendo o silencio que reinava ali, virando para o Seiya com uma interrogação na face. O cavaleiro de Pegasus apenas deu aquele meio sorriso travesso.  
-Sabe, a hora que a Saory foi conversar comigo? Então, ela foi avisar que estava indo embora, voltando para o Japão com Hyoga e o Shun. – Shiryu só pode concordar, ainda meio sem entender porque os outros tinham ido embora, assim. Seiya suspirou, já exasperado. – ideia do Shun, sabe... ele percebeu que não estávamos bem e que seria bom, ah, uns dias sozinhos. Eu e você.  
-Lembre-me de comprar um presente para o Shun – ele disse, sorrindo. – Depois de não conseguir ficar com você nem por 2 minutos sem ter um médico, enfermeira ou a Saory juntos nada melhor que uns dias... sozinhos. – o chinês se aproximou, segurando a cintura do Seiya, não dando tempo para uma resposta, aproveitando que ele abria os lábios para falar e o beijando, deixando a língua percorrer o lugar úmido e quente, sentindo o corpo menor tremer e se encaixar perfeitamente em seus braços.  
O beijo continuou até chegarem ao quarto que Shi usava, os dois nem se importando em fechar a porta logo que entraram, com Seiya tirando já as peças de roupa que o cavaleiro de Dragão usava.  
Shi segurou as mãos do Seiya, fazendo um não com a cabeça, empurrando ele de leva para a cama, o chinês pegou a faixa que usava para prender a blusa, levando ela até os olhos dele e o vendando.  
-Shi???!!!-Seiya foi retirar a venda, tendo as mãos bloqueadas- mas...  
-Você confia em mim, Seiya? Quero que você apenas sinta o que significa pra mim, o quanto eu te amo, o quanto você é importante pra mim. – Shi disse, ainda segurando as mãos do cavaleiro de Pegasus, vendo ele apenas concordar, sem hesitar, sem pensar.  
-Confio mais do que tudo nesse mundo, Shi.  
-Então, confie. –disse e se afastou, terminando de tirar a própria roupa, indo devagar ate o mais novo, conduzindo ele ate a cabeceira da cama, o deitando melhor nela enquanto explorava com as mãos cada curva de seu corpo.  
Seiya apenas sentia os dedos, suaves às vezes, mais fortes em outros momentos, passar por sua pele, por cima da roupa, cada sensação provocada era ampliada quase ao cubo. Seiya gemia baixo, a pele parecia que ia derreter e o coração ficava cada vez mais acelerado e descompassado. E o que era aquilo que Shi estava fazendo com os lábios?  
Shi sorriu, puxando a blusa que o namorado vestia e a jogando de canto, sem parar as caricias no corpo menor, alcançando o sexo já duro dele e aproveitando para morder um de seus mamilos enquanto o masturbava.  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Shi! – Seiya tirou as costas da cama, sentindo a mão do Shi o segurar no lugar, algo passava suavemente em seu peito, fios. O cabelo solto do chinês.  
-Calma. Isso é apenas o começo, Seiya. Apenas o começo.  
Shi continuou a sugar o mamilo, continuou a masturbar o japonês por cima de seu shorts, esfregando a própria ereção na coxa grossa do moreno, seguindo os mesmos movimentos, seguindo cada gemido e grito que arrancava do outro, aumentando o ritmo e diminuindo, não deixando que a tortura e o prazer acabassem.  
Seiya já era apenas um amontoado de súplicas, o suor escorrendo ate a cama, querendo, precisando, necessitando do alivio do gozo, do clímax, falando o nome do chinês como uma prece. Shi se deu por satisfeito, tirando finalmente o shorts e a cueca que o outro usava, não dando tempo para ele pensar, engolindo todo o sexo e o sugando. Depois de tudo que sentira e experimentara, o clímax veio sem muito esforço, fazendo com que o corpo menor tremesse e caísse por sobre o colchão, quase inerte.  
Shi engoliu cada gota que lhe foi oferecido, o gosto forte e único que representava o namorado em sua língua, ficando vidrado pela visão à sua frente: o corpo atlético completamente relaxado, jogado sobre a cama. Completamente entregue. Para ele. Somente para ele. Ele passou os dedos pelos lábios entreabertos do Seiya, querendo que sentisse todo o amor que tinha e todo o carinho que era somente para o cavaleiro de Pegasus. Amor. Aquela palavra era tão difícil de conseguir e ali, entre eles, era até tangível.  
Com o tubo de lubrificante nas mãos, já separado para aquele momento, Shi colocou uma quantidade na própria ereção, que pulsava pedindo alivio, pedindo aquilo que somente o Seiya poderia lhe dar: complemento e satisfação. Quando ficou satisfeito, ele foi ate o corpo menor, procurando a entrada do namorado com a ponta do dedo, ouvindo o gemido baixo pela intrusão não esperada. Se inclinando e sem cortar o que fazia, ele capturou em um beijo quente e longo, a fricção dos corpos fazendo com que o sexo, antes adormecido, do cavaleiro de Pegasus começasse a despertar novamente.  
Quando sentiu que Seiya estava todo relaxado, Shi incluiu mais um dedo no canal quente e apertado, movendo os dedos ali, achando finalmente a próstata dele, facilmente reconhecida pelo pequeno grito que escapara do japonês.  
Seiya começou a se contorcer, gemendo, gritando baixo, o corpo seguindo os dedos em seu canal, as pernas abertas. Era um convite para o prazer, para a insanidade que somente Shi conseguia criar, ele já implorava ao ser colocado o terceiro dedo.  
-Shi, agora! Eu quero agora! Você, em mim, fundo. Vem e me faz seu. Me faz seu!  
Shi tirou os dedos, se encaixando entre as pernas do Seiya, forçando o quadril e mergulhando devagar no canal quente e ainda apertado. Precisou de todo o autocontrole que tinha para não gozar ali, naquela hora. O cavaleiro de Dragão parou, esperando que o outro se acostumasse com a invasão.  
Seiya passou as pernas ao redor da cintura do Shi, as usando para o puxar para si, o rosto avermelhado e o suor deixando seu cabelo todo colado:  
-Mova! Ah! Eu quero! Fundo, rápido, com força! Agora- ele disse por entre gemidos, sendo prontamente atendido pelo namorado, que começou a estocar, saindo todo e voltando, deixando o ritmo aumentar conforme moviam o corpo. Uma sinfonia perfeita, a cama acompanhando os amantes, batendo contra a parede.  
Shiryu jogou a cabeça pra trás, estava quase lá, deuses. Quase lá. Sentiu as mãos do amante em suas costas, as unhas puxando ele cada vez mais, a atmosfera era puro sexo e redenção. Era puro êxtase. Apoiou as mãos na cama para não esmagar o corpo abaixo de si, forçando ainda mais o atrito entre seu abdômen e o sexo duro do Seiya, que não conseguia mais falar de forma coerente, apenas gemer e pedir mais. Mais rápido, mais forte, mais fundo.  
Era como se sua alma tivesse se depreendido do corpo, cada músculo fosse dominado por uma descarga elétrica sem controle. Quando Seiya gozou novamente, Shiryu seguira logo atrás para o clímax, sendo envolvido pela escuridão e caindo exausto por sobre o amante. Morrer por amor, não havia forma melhor de ir ao paraíso.  
Vencido pelo cansaço, Shiryu ficou deitado por sobre o Seiya, deixando a consciência apagar devagar, embalado pelo cheiro e o cosmos do amor da sua vida.  
*****************************************************************************  
A primeira coisa que Seiya conseguiu perceber é que ainda estava vendado, a segunda era que Shi ainda estava sobre si, adormecido. O movimento acabou despertando o outro cavaleiro, que sorriu, tirando a venda dos olhos do amante.  
Seiya piscou, se acostumando com a luz, virando o rosto e sorrindo.  
-Hei.  
Shi saiu de cima do corpo menor, deitando ao lado dele e o puxando pela cintura.  
-Hei. – o cavaleiro de Dragão disse, também sorrindo, toda a tensão dos últimos dias, todas as dúvidas, tudo que o deixara sem dormir se dissipando em meio a intensidade daquele sorriso.  
-Eu te amo, Shi.  
-Eu sei. – ele respondeu.  
-Como? – Seiya perguntou, dando um selinho no namorado.  
-Porque você é o meu reflexo e eu te amo.  
Seiya concordou, ficando deitado ali, pouco se importando com o fato de ambos necessitarem de um banho, ou de que possivelmente haveria outra luta e outra crise, outro encontro com a morte. Nada mais importava, ele tinha o amor do Shiryu para ajudá-lo a retornar.


End file.
